


On The Side Line

by Bruhhitsdomo



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhhitsdomo/pseuds/Bruhhitsdomo
Summary: In which the boys cheer on their basketball players, it my take a while to get there but it happens nevertheless. I can't say it'll happen for everyone but definitely the majority.





	1. Pinnochio and Perverts

"So I'm on the squad" Jungkook said feigning calmness while walking over to his usual lunch table that already sat Jin, BamBam, and Jimin

Jimin immediately jumped up hugging Jungkook to congratulate the boy on making the team while letting out a squeal that drew some unwanted attention towards the group of boys

Jin and BamBam went about congratulating Jungkook in a more calm matter to which Jungkook returned small 'thank you's' to finally settling in his seat before looking around the table confusedly

"Where's Youngjae and Mark?" Jungkook asked with a slightly tilted head

"Mark's with his meat head of a boyfriend" Ba scowled while throwing his thumb over his shoulder to show where Mark was and using his other hand to abuse his broccoli

"and Youngjae's still in class finishing his calculus test" Jin replied

"What's up with you Bam?" Kook asked while leaning over to Jin to steal a fry, to which he got his hand slapped making him wince slightly but still listen nevertheless

Bam only grumbled in response before continuing to stab his broccoli that now had too many fork marks in it to count

Kookie looked to the other two to seek help but Jimin only shrugged looking just as confused as Jungkook and Jin was currently stuffing his face

About three more minutes into lunch Jimin received an email from Coach Lisa, confirming that he had made the team now only leaving BamBam and Mark

but soon after Jimin had showed the email the bubbly Mark came running over to the table informing that he had made the team also

BamBam's head immediately dropping his head to the table and letting out a groan left confused look on Mark's face but he simply shrugged it off sitting down with his friends

"Do you ever think Pinnochio's like 'Im gonne fucking kill myself' but then his nose grows and gapacho all like 'lmao you pussy bitch' " Jungkook said while mindlessly moving around his rice

Everybody looked at up at him confused before BamBam started to laugh following with everybody laughing at Jungkook's weird ass question

"I'd hate to interrupt this but you guy's need to get to the gym to get your uniform's" Coach Lisa said

The four boys stood up shooting Bam apologetic looks before walking away with Coach

"BamBam come on you don't want to be the last one to choose your uniform" Coach Lisa said turning around

"I'm not on the squad?" Bam replied with a confused look

"Yes you are...see?" Coach Lisa said showing him her clipboard where it clearly stated that BamBam was on the team

BamBam happily bounced on to his feet doing a mini victory dance which of course was just dabbing multiple times when the Coach had turned back around

By the time they had made it to the gym Mark told one of the boy to text Youngjae to meet them in the gym but were surprised when they saw Youngjae already in the gym and already in uniform

"Youngjae!" Mark yelled to get the younger's attention

Once Youngjae looked over the group of boy he immediately got up jogging over to friends. From this angle the five boys could clearly see that the co-captain, Im Jaebum, practically gawking at Youngjae's butt

'fucking perv' Jungkook though to himself once he saw Jaebum almost drooling over the way Youngjae's butt look in those shorts that only continued to ride up his thighs

"Why is the basketball team in here?" Jin said sounding slightly panicked which was odd since Jin was over the top with confidence, constantly reminding his friends that he was 'Worldwide Handsome  
"Whenever we have practice so do they" Youngjae explained

"So you're telling me that we have to strut around in these? They'll barely covered our asses just look at Youngjae!" BamBam exclaimed while gesturing over to Youngjae

"and while our ass is on display the basketball teams going to be in here also? A team that's literally full of air-head pervs" Bam continued

"Hey!" Mark said in order to defend his boyfriend, Jinyoung, who is on the basketball team

"No offense"

Youngjae then began to subconsciously pull down his shorts, he had barely noticed that the material had been riding up his thighs until Bam mentioned it

"Don't worry about it Jae, you look fine" Jimin said noticing how Youngjae was acting after what BamBam had said

"It doesn't matter, we tried way to hard to get on the squad and only to be encouraged by some inanimate objects? Hell no" Jungkook said giving a mini pep talk before grabbing a random uniform and basically stomping over to the locker room, anyone who had been standing in front of Jungkook moved out of the way in fear of being trampled or yelled at even though he literally looked like a small bunny and was only 5'6

The others boy followed in suit, grabbing a uniform and heading to the locker room along with Youngjae but that was only because he didn't want to be left alone

Whatever confidence the boys once had while walking over to the locker room had completely dissipated once they realized that the locker room was full of boys who were practically naked

Once Youngjae noticed that he was out, leaving the other boys to fend for themselves. The slamming of the locker room door caused the half naked "boys" to look over at the five boys

After what seemed like an eternity of "silence" and staring Jimin snapped

"What're you guys staring at? Finish changing and get the hell out you have practice! and judging from the past games you guys need it" Jimin said rolling his eyes while walking away

Jin's uniform consisted of a white long sleeved top that showed just a bit of his stomach, pastel blue shorts that were hugging his thighs, a pair of white socks that went up to his knees that had blue stripes at the top of them and the required plain, white shoes.

Jungkook had a blue sleeveless shirt that also had his stomach out on display, a white skirt that went just a couple inches above his knees and the same pair of socks and shoes that Jin wore

Jimin also wore a sleeveless top only his was white along with a pair of blue shorts that was hugging on to his thighs and butt as if it were a second layer of skin, his uniform finished off the same as the others, white socks with blue stripes and white shoes

BamBam wore a long sleeved blue top that also showed his belly button and a bit of his stomach paired with a pastel blue skirt that contrasted nicely against his pale but nevertheless gorgeous legs

Mark wore the exact opposite of BamBam, his uniform consisting of a sleeveless Blue top, once again showing his stomach, paired nicely with a white skirt that was hugging his hips as if their life depended on it

and Youngjae wore a long sleeved blue top paired with some white shorts that hugged his thighs just a bit too tightly, but hey who was complaining? Definitely not Jaebum

While fixing up his uniform Jungkook bent over to pull up his socks for the third time since they kept sliding down his legs for some reason but once he had bent over he heard someone from behind him say a quiet 'damn', turning around Jungkook was not surprised to see the school's fuck boy, Kim Taehyung, checking him out

"Pig" Jungkook muttered under his breath before straightening our his back and adjusting the way the skirt gripped on to his hips before walking away not missing the way Taehyung let out a groan and a small 'fuck'

BamBam, Jin, and Jimin of course got the stares while they were changing but no one dared to say anything in fear of being yelled at since the three were kind of known for their sassy attitude

Mark however got no stares, not because he was ugly which he was far from. The boy was obvious gorgeous, no one could deny that he was gorgeous they all knew, but they also knew that Mark was dating Jinyoung who was overly protective but Mark liked that side of his personality also so no once could say anything about it

 

Once all the boys were finished changing, ignoring the hormone induced stares they were receiving, they were about to make their way our to Youngjae who was warming up on the court before Jaebum beat them to it

"Can you move of the court please" Jaebum asked politely expecting the boy to move, but he didn't he simply kept his back turned on the athlete and ignored the boy. Not on purpose of course, Youngjae had in his headphones, oblivious about what was going on around him and just continued to stretch but of course Jaebum didn't know that. So he waited for a second giving Youngjae a chance to move but once he still hadn't moved Jaebum bent over grabbing Youngjae by his waist and throwing him over his shoulderas if he weighted nothing, and of course this shocked the younger immediately going into panic

"Hey put me down!" Youngjae yelled hitting Jaebum on the back, not having an affect on the elder though

"My butt is literally on display you jerk! Put me down!" The younger hissed attempting to reach back and cover his butt but soon felt a warm hand covering his butt ultimately making his face turn red and no it was not from the blood slowly rushing to his head

Soon enough Youngjae was placed back on his feet in front of his friends

"Keep you friend of the court please and thank you" Jaebum said shooting the boys a smile turning Youngjae's legs to jelly

Jaebum then jogged off to begin the warm ups with the basketball team 

“I-“

“Don’t! Say anything” Youngjae cut Mark off before walking away, turning around to glare at his friends when they erupted in laughter

Jin knew this would’ve been a bad idea

So many basketballs kept either rolling or flying towards the cheerleaders during their practice which obviously resulted in one of the athletes running over to grab the ball (after apologizing of course) and continuing their practice

It honestly wasn’t that bad until a ball came flying over which then hit Jimin in the thigh making him fall off the pyramid, dropping whoever he was holding up, and making the people holding him up fall to the ground also

Just then the team captain, Min Yoongi, came rushing over apologizing a bunch of times to Jimin since he was the one who threw the ball and it left Jimin blushing

Not because he was apologizing, no no you’d have to be really whipped to start blushing over someone being polite but it was because Yoongi had his hands wrapped around Jimin’s thigh massaging the spot where the ball hit him

“I-it’s fine, I know it was an a-accident” Jimin crosses pulling his leg away to prevent any further embarrassment 

“Once again, so sorry about your leg” Yoongi said shooting him an adorable gummy smile making Jimin inwardly coo at how adorable it was

Of course while this was going on the rest of the basketball team came over to help the rest of the cheerleaders

And while Taehyung was helping Jungkook up (which of course at first he was reluctant but eventually gave in) may or may not have “accidently” squeezed his ass through the skirt Jungkook was wearing and Jungkook may or may not have “accidently” slapped Taehyung across his face

All you need to know is that Kim Taehyung came back to the gym holding an ice pack against his cheek, immediately sending a glare over to jungkook

Which Jungkook returned with his tongue stuck out (which Taehyung definitely find adorable no pfft) before continuing his part in the routine which may or may not have put some VIVID images into boys head

‘The way he was shaking those hips, just imagi- ya know what lemme stop’ Taehyung thought to himself

Taehyungs cheeks were red and it definitely was not from the slap he had received.


	2. Team Building Activities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be about the party they're going to :)

"Listen up! Gather around guys we have an announcement" Coach Lisa said standing next to the basketball coach

Both teams walked to their coach looking around confused

"We both were talking and we know that you guys don't particularly like each other nor having to share the gym with each other so we thought we'd do some team bounding activities to become closer with each other"

Immediately protests were being shouted mainly from the group of cheerleaders, the basketball players didn't really seem to care

but the coaches ignored the protests clapping her hands together coach Lisa said

"Okay start pairing up" She said with a happy smile

Jungkook immediately clutching onto Jin's arm, not wanting to go anywhere near those pigs

"With one of the basketball players Jungkook" Ms. Lisa said to which Jungkook only responded with his oh so famous puppy dog eyes along with his bottom lip jutted out making him even more adorable than he already is

She almost cracked before she swiftly turned away and told him to pair up with one of the basketball players

"Jeez don't start crying just because you can't pair up with your boyfriend" Taehyung said venom lacing his words

"Oh eat my ass" Jungkook replied while rolling his eyes at the Taehyung

"You would like that wouldn't you?" The boy replied

"I'd bet you like it if I strang-"

"OKay! You guys are paired up" Mr. G interrupted while reaching over to pull Jungkook's hands away that were slowly inching towards his neck

Jin ended up being paired up with that one genius from his AP calculus class. What was his name? Namjon? Namjeon? Namjoon! That's his name Namjoon

Jimin was paired up with Yoongi which already had him blushing and they hadn't even started the activities yet

After much reluctance Youngjae was paired with Jaebum aka his "rapist"

BamBam was paired up with someone name Yugyeom who was a giant compared to him but he had seen him in some of his dance classes and he was amazing

"Okay for the first activity you must trust that your partner will not drop you during the next 15 minutes, so decide who will be held and who will do the holding choose whatever position you're both comfortable with" Coach Lisa spoke

Taehyung reached over to Jungkook, grabbing him by the waist and lifting him so his legs were wrapped around his waist

"I'm definitely not comfortable with this position" Jungkook said clearly pissed

"Oh well, and I suggest you put your arms around my neck unless you want to fall" Taehyung said putting emphasis on the word fall while he pretended like he was about to drop the boy an annoying grin spreading across his face when Jungkook scrambled to wrap his arms around the others neck, pulling his body closer to Taehyung and tightening his legs around his waist

Of course when they looked over to the other pairs no one else was in such a provocative position but hey thats Taehyung for you

Jimin was being carried bridal style, Jin was on Namjoon's back, Youngjae would've been over Jaebums shoulder once again but convinced him to just give him a piggy back, and BamBam was hanging off of Yugyeom like he was a monkey like come on BamBam he's not that big (How do you know I'm not big) and then there was Mark and JInyoung- oh,

So it turns outs someone else was in the same position but they just happened to be the only other couple in the room

"Jiminie!" Jungkook called out gesturing for Jimin to come over towards them

He saw Jimin face Yoongi and say something before Yoongi was walking over 

"Did you do the Geometry homework" Jungkook asked

"Yeah, do you need it?"

"Nah I finished it this morning"

"Cool cool, are you going to that party tonight?" Jimin asked, the two basically forgetting that the other two were there

"Yeah, why?" Jungkook replied

"No reason, what're you wearing cause I have no idea what I'm going to wear"

"My black and white striped shirt, overalls, and yellow converses. OH! and my glasses"

"You wear glasses?" Taehyung asked

"Yes I wear glasses" Jungkook snapped still mad at Taehyung

"You're such a nerd" Taehyung snickered

"You just want to di-"

"And time's up!" Coach Lisa yelled

"Now you will reflect how you felt about this activity with your partner"

"This whole time I wanted to choke you but I didn't want to fall so, and also I hope I never have to be this close to you ever again so put me down now." Jungkook said

"Yeah well this experience wasn't to great for me either princess"

"Don't call me princess you bi-"

"Jungkook! Language" Coach Lisa's voice booming through out the gym

"Put me down. Now."

"hmmm...nah I don't feel like it" Taehyung replied

"Kim Taehyung I swear to god if you don't put me down I will-"

"What're you gonna do? Hm princess tell me what you're gonna do to me" Taehyung said bringing his face right next to Jungkook's ear

"Taehyung just put me down" Jungkook whined 

"Wow you'realready whining? I haven't even done anything yet"

"Fuck you." Kookie whispered so coach Lisa wouldn't hear him

"How bout I fuck you instead"

"In your dreams" Jungkook scoffed

"oh most definitely"

"What?"

"what?"

"what did you just s-"

"Nothing, just get off of me" Taehyung said putting Jungkook down immediately making him stumble a little

"You were the one who wouldn't put me down" Jungkook said but Taehyung wasalready walking away clearly embarrassed about what he had said

"Okay everyone get into a circle and grab a hand, refrain from holding hands with the same person" the basketball coach explained

Once everybody were holding hands the coaches told them to try and untangle themselves

It was going smoothly until the teams got stumped

"Oh Jungkook go under Chanyeol's arm" Jin ordered

Jungkook obeyed dragging Sana along with him

"Now Sana turn around" Namjoon said

After Sana was turned around the teams got back to untangling themselves

They were almost finished but somehow Taehyung ended up behind Jungkook and there was really no way to fix that

"Now what do we do?" Nayeon whined slightly

"I'm fine with this" Taehyung said resting his chin on the top of Jungkook's head

'Such an idiot' Jungkook mouthed while rolling his eyes, to which the other athletes laughed at leaving Taehyung confused about what everyone was laughing about

"Okay guys! Your 30 minutes are up did you guys finish?" The basketball coach asked walking back into the gym

"Almost" Jimin said with a slight pout that was barely noticeable but Yoongi noticed

"Oh it's fine. Anyways get back with your partner the activity is a blindfolded race so lets go to the cafeteria"

Those who would be carrying their partner put on their blindfold's so they wouldn't be able to see the obstacle course

"Ow fuck!" Taehyung exclaimed when his knee came in contact with a water fountain which Jungkook found hilarious 

Taehyung looked around confused for a second trying to locate where Jungkook was before grabbing him by his waist

"Wait Tae- You're gonna bump into the pole stop!" Jungkook screamed

"Go left!"

"I said left dammit!"

Eventually they caught back up with the group when they reached the cafeteria but everyone was confused when Taehyung walked in with Jungkook thrown across his shoulder who looked like he genuinely wanted to die

Finally after what felt like hours activities day was over

A day that was supposed to bring everyone closer which did somewhat work since the group was planning on meeting up at the party and having a mini camping trip afterwards

(It literally just gonna be in Jimin's backyard loll)

But Jungkook just seemed to hate Taehyung even more than before, but he better get used to seeing him since his friends and Taehyung's friends are all one big group of people


	3. Spin The Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook gets very drunk and almost does something very bad
> 
> Jin is on full mother mode
> 
> Jimin is letting loose
> 
> Youngjae is still dealing with Jaebum
> 
> Mark hasn’t left Jinyoungs lap since they got there
> 
> And Bambam is dancing and maybe grinding (okay definitely grinding) on Yugyeom, his partner from the team bonding excercises

Jungkook’s P.O.V

As I was getting ready my phone vibrated, I glanced at it for a second before turning back to the mirror to continue on my hair

The phone continued to ding making me groan out

“Oh my god.” I muttered leaving the bathroom to pick up my phone that continued to ding in my hand

 

Aye whaddup Homies

Unknown Number: Who named this chat

Unknown Number: I already want to leave

Worldwide Handsome: Heyy!! Stop hating on the name

DemLegs: Jin you sound like my mom when she try's to be "hip"

Yugyeomie: No offense Hyung, but you do

Worldwide Handsome: Hurtful, but you're literally the only respectful child in this group chat so I'll let it slide

BabyJae: uM

BabyJae: What am I then? A pile of rocks?

Worldwide Handsome: Besides you Jae

BabyJae: Thank you

Chim Chim: Where's Kookie??

Unknown Number: Who?

DemLegs: Jungkook

Unknown Number: Oh, idkk

MarkiePoo: Hiiii

Mark's dumb ass boyfriend: Hey

Unknown Number: Hey Mark

Unknown Number: Hi Mark

Yugyeomie: MarkiePoo!!!

MarkiePoo: Yugyeomie!!

Worlwide Handsome: Can everyone introduce themselves pls

DemLegs: Didn't you make this group chat

Worldwide Handsome: Uh is that what the heck I asked????

Unknown Number: Kim Namjoon, nice to meet you guys.

Yugyeomie: Yugyeom, Happy to be here :))

Unknown Number: Min Yoongi. Definitely not happy to be here

Chim Chim: There's no need to be rude Hyung :(

Yoongi Hyung: and suddenly I'm happy to be here wow

Unknown Number: Lmaoooo

Unknown Number: Hyung you're so whipped and you guys aren't even dating

Yoongi Hyung: Shut up Tae.

Unknown Number: This is Kim Taehyung btw

'Ew why the hell is that fuck boy in this chat?' I thought to myself

Kookie: Why am I in a group chat full of meatheads???

Youngjae's "Rapist": Hurtful

Yugyeomie: Okay Kookie, I see how it is.

Kookie: Besides Yugyeom ofc

Worldwide Handsome: You guys know each other already?

Kookie: Yeah, from dance camp. You should know this "mother"

Yoongi Hyung: Okay wtf

Worldwide Handsome: Don't sass me little boy

Mark's dumb ass boyfriend: Um, what about me Jungkook????

Kookie: You already know I don't like you Jinyoung. Don't even try it.

Kookie: I merely tolerate you since you're dating one of my best friends

MarkiePoo: Aw, Kookie that's so nice <3

Mark's dumb ass boyfriend: Mark, I feel betrayed.

MarkiePoo: I think you should be grateful, they all used to hate you

MarkiePoo: Now only one hates you

Mark's dumb ass boyfriend: Who?

Babyjae: Jin

DemLegs: Jin

Kookie: Jin

Chim Chim: Jin

MarkiePoo: ^^^^

Worldwide Handsome: It's true

Mark's dumb ass boyfriend: But,,,,, why???

Worldwide Handsome: You're dating my son

Youngjae's Rapist: hol up

Yoongi Hyung: boi wHAT

Chim Chim: He think's he's our mom

Worldwide Handsome: "thinks" yeah okay. That's not what you were saying as I raised you on my back.

Kookie: You know what?

Kookie: I'm gone.

Kookie has muted the group chat notifications

With a sigh I placed my phone down and turned to my closet to grab my overalls

Before I could my phone started to ring, I turned around and made my way back to my phone, not even realizing that I only had on my shirt

"What do you want?" I said once Taehyung's face popped up on the screen

"Jimin wanted me to call you to see if you were ready" Taehyung said as I propped my phone up against my dresser

"Not yet, I still have to put on my overalls and shoes"

I muttered while walking away to my closet

"God damn" I heard him mumble causing me to turn around

"What?" I said while slipping my legs into the overalls

"Nothing" He replied shaking his head

I shrugged my shoulders before grabbing a pair of socks and my yellow converses

"Aw you look so cute" I heard Taehyung coo while I was putting on my glasses

"Shut up" I mumbled, a light blush beginning to paint my cheeks

"I see that blus-" I ended the call before he could finish his sentence, letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in

 

Aye Whaddup Homies

 

Chim Chim: Kookie pack a bag, you guys are sleeping over my house after the party

Kookie: kk, do you want me to bring any snacks

Worldwide Handsome: YE

DemLegs: What the fuck is a 'ye' ?????

DemLegs changed the group chat name to: 'YE'

Yoongi Hyung: Just.

Yoongi Hyung: Why?

BabyJae: Do you guys want to sleep over at Jimin's house???

Worldwide Handsome: Jae sometimes you're just too nice

Youngjae's Rapist: I beg to differ

Youngjae's Rapist: The last time I saw him, he slapped me

BabyJae: yOU GROPED ME

Youngjae's Rapist: On accident!!

BabyJae: Whatever you say, pedophile

Youngjae's Rapist: We're literally a year apart

BabyJae: And besides the only reason I offered was because if we're carpooling then whoever the designated driver is probably doesn't want to deal with eleven drunk boys on their own, along with having to drop everyone off at separate houses so we might as well just all sleep over at Jimin's house

DemLegs: Whoa, genius

Worldwide Handsome: My son is so smart aww

MarkiePoo: Youngjae is so smart!!!

BabyJae: Oh my gosh stop I'm blushing vfeuvbbvui

Kookie: <3 <3 <3 Love you boo

BabyJae: Love you tooo <3

Yoongi Hyung: What the fuck is this??

Youngjae's Rapist: What the hell are you guys doing

Fuck boy: wHAT IS THIS

Chim Chim:...Affection?

Kookie: Support for our friend??

Worldwide Handsome: Kindness???

DemLegs: Love????

MarkiePoo: Appreciation?????

Yoongi Hyung: Oh

Youngjae's Rapist: You guys treat each other like that?

BabyJae: Yeah??????

Fuck boy: Aren't you friends?

Chim Chim: Obviously

Yoongj Hyung: Then why the hel-

Worldwide Handsome: Do you guys not show each other love and appreciation????

Fuck Boy: No wtf we're not girls

Youngjae's Rapist: ^^^

Yoongi Hyung: Retweet^^^

Kookie: You don't have to be a girl to show support for your friend

Fuck Boy: Doesn't seem like it

Chim Chim: We're not girls and we act like this

Fuck Boy: Aren't you guys on the cheerleading squad??

DemLegs: That doesn't mean we're automatically girls wtff

Fuck Boy: Kinda does

Kookie: You're so fucking ignorant it physically hurts me

Kookie: is this how all of you meatheads think???

Namjoon Hyung: Of course not, I'm not an idiot

Yugyeomie: No way

Mark's dumb ass boyfriend: Why would we?

Yoongi Hyung: ^^

Youngjae's Rapist: ^^^

Kookie: Good to know you aren't all idiots unlike someone

Fuck Boy: @ me next time bby

Kookie: Oh my bad

Kookie: Good to know you aren't all idiot unlike someone @WalkingSTD

DemLegs: hE SNAPPED

BabyJae: GO OFF BABE

Worldwide Handsome: YES BOO

MarkiePoo: YES KOOKIE

Chim Chim: GO OFF BEST FRIEND

Fuck Boy: I am not a walking STD thank you very much

Kookie: Oh shit I meant: Walking, Breathing, Annoying ass walking STD :)))

Kookie: Better?

BabyJae: I wHEEZED

Chim Chim: OMFG I CANT BREATG

DemLegs: fUCK BVFIBIB

Worldwide Handsome: WIG

MarkiePoo: iM CRYING STOP

Yoongi Hyung: You guys hype each other up way too much

Chim Chim: Sis really tried it lmaoo

Kookie: The door.

Worldwide Handsome: Good bye.

BabyJae: Dismissed.

DemLegs: I think tf not you trick ass hoe.

MarkiePoo: Try again sis

Yoongi Hyung: I just got dissed by six boys and honestly I don't know how to feel

Chim Chim: Like trash.

Chim Chim: Anyways,,, can we just have the sleepover at kookie's house, he has the biggest house out of all of us

Fuck Boy: I've seen it, it's not that big

Worldwide Handsome: ummmm

BabyJae: Why does he know what your house looks like??

DemLegs: Care to explain

Fuck Boy: I've been there, obviously.

Worldwide Handsome: UMMMM

Worldwide Handsome: WHY

Fuck Boy: To hook up duh

Kookie: OH MY FUCKING GOD YOU ARE SUCH A FUCKING LIAR

Kookie: WHY THE HELL WOULD I, A LITERAL QUEEN, HOOK UP WITH HIM, A WALKING STD

Kookie: THE FACT THAT YOU GUYS BELIEVE HIM HONESTLY HURTS ME

Kookie: HE HAS ONLY SEEN MY ROOM AND IT WAS BECASUE HE FACETIMED ME LIKE 15 MINUTES AGO ASKING IF I WAS READY TO GO BECAUSE JIMIN TOLD HIM TO

Worldwide Handsome: Oh okay

MarkiePoo: Just checking on you Kookie :)

BabyJae: We still love ya boo <3

Kookie: woooowww. Y’all are some fakes.

Kookie: Whatever, when are you picking me up Jin?

Worldwide Handsome: Like 20 minutes?? I just left to start picking everyone up

So for the next 20 ish minutes I laid around in bed, switching in between channels, going on my laptop, eating of course, and finally taking like a three minute nap before waking up and eating again

While eating some ramen I heard a car honk from outside I walked outside, with no shoes on and still eating my ramen

"Get in loser we're going shopping" Bam yelled from the passenger seat

"Stop quoting mean girls you hoes" I said in between bites of ramen

"Are you ready to go?" Jin asked

"Yeah, let me just out on my shoes. You guys can put your bags in the house"

So while they were putting their bags in my living room I finished my ramen and put my shoes back on and went back outside, realizing I was the last person as everyonewas piling back in the car

"Um, where am I supposed to sit??" I asked once I noticed there was no where else to sit

"Just sit on Taehyungs lap" Jin said from the driver's seat

"Hell no"

"I told you he would have a problem with it" Jimin mumbled

"Damn right I have a problem with i-"

Before I could finish my sentence I was pulled into the car and onto Taehyung's lap

Before I could move Taehyung closed the door and Jin began to pull off

"I hate you so fucking much" I whined

"I know" Taehyung replied

"I can hear you smirking" I groaned

He only laughed at that statement, not really replying to what I had said

As soon as the group of boys made it to the party they all separated

BamBam and Yugyeom immediately making there way to the "dance floor" after pushing through many sweaty bodies

Youngjae strolled off to the back yard, unaware of Jaebum who had followed him just to annoy the boy

Jin, Namjoon, Yoongi, Mark, and Jinyoung stayed outside of the front porch making conversation. Well it was mainly Namjoon, Yoongi, and Jin talking since it seemed as if Mark was permanently stuck on Jinyoung's lap

Taehyung made his way over to some random girl making Jungkook scoff before leading Jimin into the kitchen

"Kookie I don't think we should drink tonight" Jimin said hesitantly

"I'm not gonna force you to drink Jimin but I will be drinking, I've been super stressed lately and I can't wait to let loose" Jungkook replied while mixing random drinks in a red solo cup

Jimin bit his lip in thought before grabbing a plastic cup filling it with the first alcohol he saw, chugging it immediately afterwards

About seven minutes later Jungkook and Jimin were WASTED. (uh let's just say Bam and Yugyeom also drank with them before going to dance)

The duo were currently standing on a table dancing to some random song, getting cheered on by the crowd.

Although BamBam and Yugyeom weren't dancing together when they first made it to the dance floor

The two were at first surrounded by a crowd being hyped up as the danced their hearts out

Everything happened so fast, one second they were getting cheered on by the crowd and the next BamBam was in front of Yugyeom grinding like his life depended on it while Yugyeom had his hands on BamBam waist, leading his hips to the music

These boys were really wildin. Then suddenly some one called from the other living room that they were playing spin the bottle

All the boy gathered in the living room besides BamBam and Yugyeom

They were planning on playing spin the bottle but one thing led to another and now BamBam was in Yugyeom's lap while making out with him on a couch as the others joined the circle that wasn't too far away from the two boys Jungkook was the first to spin, giggling between hiccups while he went to spin the bottle it landed on Jung Hoseok

"HOBI!" Jungkook screamed slightly before placing a kiss on his cheek

"I haven't seen you since like last week in Dubai" Jungkook slurred

"Dubai? What're you talking about Kookie, I saw you in Geometry today" Hoseok replied with a laugh

"I said that y-you you yoouu boot" Jungkook said with a slight pout on his lips

Jimin landed on Jooheon

Minghao landed on Jun who just so happened to be his boyfriend (jUNHAO)

Kyungsoo ended up kissing Jongin

Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol

Seungkwan kissed Hansol, his blush obvious even though they were just "best friends"

Momo kissed Nayeon

Sana kissed Dahyun, earning a look of distaste from Mina so she kissed her to

Taehyung landed on Jennie, to which she refused and kissed Lisa instead

Youngjae landed on Jaebum which had only led to a lot of complaining from Youngjae until Jaebum let out an annoyed sigh, leaning over and kissing the boy just to shut him up

“You know, you'd be a lot cuter if you talked less" Jaebum contemplated only leading to a lot of hits and yells from Youngjae and this is where the party was quickly coming to close for the boys as all hell broke out

Youngjae continued to beat on Jaebum up until the point Jaebum was on the floor, the latter straddling Jaebum's hips as his slapped his tiny hands on Jaebum's chest not really doing much

Jimin literally looked like he wanted to eat Yoongi, and if we're being honest Yoongi looked terrified as he slowly pushed himself into a corner to avoid any further confrontation

Taehyung was still slightly upset that Jennie wouldn't kiss him so Jungkook offered to kiss him instead giggling in between his words

Bam was still on Yugyeom's lap, still heavily making out Jin, Mark, Namjoon, and Jinyoung sat on a random couch in the living room watching everything unravel before deciding to step in

Jin grabbed Jungkook by the arm stopping his before he could kiss Taehyung along with grabbing Jimin and dragging the two to the car

Jinyoung went to grab Youngjae also putting him in the car

Mark got Yoongi who was unsurprisingly sober along with a very drunk Taehyung taking the pair to the car

Namjoon grabbed Jaebum who was still on the floor along with BamBam and Yugyeom who were drunk out of there minds

Once everyone was in the car, even after loads of whines and complaints, Namjoon decided to drive to Jungkook's after receiving the directions from Jin who was seated in the passenger seat

Everything seemed to be calm until the boys made it back to Jungkoook's house

It seemed like making it to their destination triggered something in the drunk boy's minds because they immediately being loud and causing a ruckus once they made inside the house

How were the five supposed to deal with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the party will be next chapter, hopefully it'll be up soon :) 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter
> 
> idkk what happened to the format, please bare with me though I will try to fix it


End file.
